


[Podfic] Not!Fic: Hallsy and Ebs take an accidental couples vacation

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallsy and Ebs take an accidental couples vacation to San Francisco</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not!Fic: Hallsy and Ebs take an accidental couples vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So... have some not-fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22389) by doctor_denmark. 



> I’m pretty sure I spent more effort on the cover art than I did on the entire podfic. I think I recorded this when I was at my mom’s house at Christmas, but that was a long time ago…
> 
> In any case, it’s a super cute story and doctor_denmark wonderfully offers blanket permission. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Music used is “Save Me San Francisco” by Train.

**Length (music version)** : 11m 41s | 8.6 MB (mp3) / 12 MB (m4b) | 1887w  
 **Length (no music)** : 10m 29s | 7.7 MB  
 **Links** :[mp3 from tindeck (no music)](http://tindeck.com/listen/ujfp) | [mp3 from tindeck (music version)](http://tindeck.com/listen/rxrd) | [m4b from mediafire (w/ music)](http://www.mediafire.com/?a95525c38n3a62o)  
[streaming at my journal](http://marianas.dreamwidth.org/33941.html) | [archive page](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/accidental-couples-vacation-notfic)


End file.
